User talk:Linix65
Thanks for making a Brawl page BTW. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:02, 18 July 2008 (EDT) YW, i was hesitant at first, b/c i didnt hav any WFC xp, but i got over my inner self. And ty for the welcome. Linix65 11:40 am 18 July 2008 (AEST) :whoa ur new to PvX?? i thought i herd ur name here b4.... interesting...--TheNoob 21:25, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Im not new, i was just not interacting much, but now im getting more interactive. Linix65 11:49 pm, 28 July 2008 (AEST) Userboxes -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:48, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ty alot GoD. Linix65 10:50 am, 29 July 2008 (AEST) Templates Anyway, you make a new page called Template:Blah blah. Then you post the userbox or whatever. For example, my welcome is simply because of the page user:Guild of Deals/Welcome. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:00, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :And if you want to add things like Leet Build of Whenver, take a look at this. It has a full list of ____ of the Day, or of Whenever or what not. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:02, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::ty alot for your help GoD, u get a cookie :). Linix65 12:04 pm, 29 July 2008 (AEST) :::Better be chocolate chip :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:05, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's raisin :P :P :P. Linix65 12:06 pm, 29 Jul 2008 (AEST) :::::a very common misconception ^^--TheNoob 15:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) h4x builds didnt realize u meant builds from the impossible section :DDD!!! its so original, love it!--TheNoob 23:11, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Well im glad u luv it :DDD!!! Linix65 11:33 pm, 29 July 2008 (AEST) melandru's arrows and Mark of Insecurity ..really? ive never used MoI but i imagine its good, but my favorite ranger elite is Incendiary Arrows--TheNoob 07:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :personally having an elite prep that lasts 12 sec and recharges 24 sec to me is meh, unless u waste your 2ndary slot on mes, bring arc mimic, hav a hero bring practiced stance, and use that. Btw i was jk about Mels Arrows being used with MoI, no synergy whatsoever. Linix65 8:53 am, 30 July 2008 (AEST) Sig Your sig image should be uploaded as a seperate image persides Wielder's Zeal (it can be Wielder's Zeal, but just upload a Wielder's Zeal pic named something like "Linix Sig1") and should be under 20px, FYI. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :k Linix65 1:13 pm, 29 July w008 (AEST) Something about your vote This is regarding your vote on Build:A/P Hidden Caltrops Spear. You say that there are more effective snares, but the snares you give aren't more effective. Grenth's Grasp is the EXACT same snare, and Shadow Prison is far too short. HC is almost guaranteed to trigger, as, even if you miss, someone else can activate the cripple. Way of the Assassin is a horrible elite, see here. Critical Defenses...is bad. It's a RANGED attacker (which means escaping it is hard), it doesn't need to depend so much on blocking, especially when its target CANNOT REACH IT. Your rating shows a failure to understand the concept of the build, and should be changed or removed. Suggesting horrible skills and claiming that they would make a great build is enough to invalidate your argument. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 16:24, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Bad skills rofl, WotA is a great elite, saying crit defenses is bad means u fail. GG sins are better at snaring, so whats the point in using HC anyway. SP is to short, sure that might be true, i'll change that, but rly this is just inferior to GG sins and should be put in the gud section at MAX, and if u want a RANGED snarer, just use a dang cripshot if your so desperate for snare. Linix65 5:42 pm, 30 July 2008 (AEST) ::WotA and crit defenses are good if you're a complete shitter who plays low end badly. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:06, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::And, the build deals more damage than a cripshot. The point of the build is to have both a highly effective snare and a decent amount of damage. You can't compare it to a GG sin, because that's a spike, and this is more pressure. Please, gain a basic knowledge of the PvP scene before voting. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 13:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Sry i'll go edit my vote, it was very L8 that night, and atthe time i dont think through. Linix65 5:19 pm, 1 August 2008 (AEST) longest 2 minutes of my life tht was some insane lag man... u know what happend?--TheNoob 20:59, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :sry i dont, and i was gonna win that 1 to QQ, but gg tho. Linix65 9:28 pm, 30 July 2008 (AEST) ::if u can call it tht :p what happend to ur sig :[--TheNoob 07:25, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just look up a little and you'll know. Linix65 8:02 am, 31 July 2008 (AEST) ::::so i just uploaded an image u can use :] --TheNoob 16:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::TY alots. Linix65 6:25 pm, 31 July 2008 (AEST) ::::::lookin good :p--TheNoob 18:28, 31 July 2008 (EDT) MGW Tah-da! You can also see here for photos of them (although you may have to Ctrl->Print Screen and cut the image out). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:10, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Why'd you rage the guild? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:36, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :its a secret u will nvr know. Linix65 18:00, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Ohhh Titans I have found you nao titans, even if you only play once every 2 months ♦♣ǝןoɔɹɐ ʇunoɔ♠♥ 16:50, 3 January 2009 (EST)